


【瑜嘉】艳帜（下）

by TaiSui



Category: all嘉, 瑜嘉
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiSui/pseuds/TaiSui





	【瑜嘉】艳帜（下）

七年前，大陆缴获一批枪支毒品，涉案人员在审讯中供认违法案件百余起，其中半数为恶性杀人事件，另有贩毒制毒等恶性案件二十余起。公安部对此高度重视，将参与侦办的警务人员一分为二，A队专门打击涉黑团伙，B队专门调查枪支毒品的来龙去脉，誓要将犯案人员一网打尽。

经过半年努力，A队的扫黑除恶行动取得了阶段性成果，而B队的侦破方向则锁定了一个敏感地区——香港。由于香港的政治敏感性以及社会复杂性，警方只得向香港派出卧底，以期收集足够的证据，将罪恶源头扼杀。

然而，大陆警方低估了香港黑社会的实力，三名卧底很快死于非命。

其中一名王姓警察已有妻儿，他牺牲后，原本病弱的妻子郁郁而终，仅有的儿子在他们的葬礼后失踪了……

“……房子也被一把大火烧得干干净净。”

Jackson从冰箱里取出两罐啤酒，将其中一罐丢给坐在沙发上的景瑜。啤酒砰的一声打开，泡沫瞬间涌上来沾湿指尖，Jackson随意用嫣红濡湿的舌头将指尖舔净，仰头灌下一大口冰啤酒。

“难道你想说你就是……”

“不不不，别说，会让王警官丢人的，他不可以有我这样的儿子。”

景瑜握着啤酒不发一言，Jackson亲昵的靠着他坐下来，帮他打开啤酒，然后用自己的啤酒跟他碰杯。景瑜看着Jackson因酒意泛红的耳朵和比平时更加明亮的眼睛，试图从他的微表情里找到撒谎的证据。

“你为什么要这么做？”

“为什么？”Jackson倚在景瑜肩膀上，“因为我……我难过。”

房间内一时阒然，寂静到仿若被无限广阔挤压渗透乃至无力生存。Jackson一直在抖，过了好久，他的嗓子里才发出一声轻微的呜咽。景瑜搁下啤酒，迟疑地抚摸着他的头发。

“我父亲……不，王警官，他没有做过错事，这辈子都没做过，为什么要他死？凭什么那些人却可以……你知道吗？我刚来香港的时候，想过制作一批炸药，跟那些该死的黑社会同归于尽。可我没做，黑社会实在太多了，一次爆炸怎么杀得完？”

“所以……”

“所以我发誓要做人上人，要做最强的老大！”

Jackson直起身，望着景瑜的眼睛明亮坚定，带着泪水和恨意。景瑜忍不住想要亲亲他的睫毛，却被他一把推开，拒绝靠近。

“你现在做到了。”

景瑜小心地照顾着Jackson的情绪。

“但是，这是最坏的结果。”

在鱼龙混杂的香港做到最强人人敬仰，以一己之力震慑宵小，看似只手遮天，实则尾大不掉，他不可以退缩也不可以转弯，他只能被那些古惑仔簇拥着向前走，一旦他退缩，香港立刻就会群雄争霸；如果他转弯，将所有能洗白的人洗白，亦或者将他们杀掉，新的势力又会崛起，生生不息。

“而且你知道吗，我当初做鸭，认识许多楼凤鸨母，她们属于帮派，依附于帮派。你说她们做违法的事，对，卖淫贩毒偶尔处理尸体，犯法。可是她们没得选，生在极度贫困的家庭，父亲赌博母亲吸毒，家里有大大小小数个兄弟姊妹，她们有的为了养活弟妹，有的为了让家里最有出息的哥哥上学，就这样沦落风尘。”

Jackson转过头认真的看着景瑜问：“如果我要把黑社会全部杀掉，那要不要杀她们呢？”

说完，他回过头去，喃喃自答：“这怎么杀呢……”

好像是觉得自己好笑，他摇摇头，拿过景瑜放在桌上的啤酒，又跟他碰了下。

“不讲了，我们来喝酒。”

景瑜陪着他喝光啤酒，Jackson脸颊绯红，痴痴笑着钻进景瑜怀里，迷迷糊糊睡着了。景瑜抱着Jackson，在他脸颊落下一吻，很快也陷入睡眠。

半晌，Jackson睁开眼睛，全无醉意。他离开景瑜的怀抱，将睡死过去的景瑜舒服的安置在沙发上。

“船好咗咩？你哋宜家过嚟啩。”

七年前处决王警官的人已经死的差不多了，如今只剩一个把持陆这条线的周生还未了断，如今到了生死存亡的关头，景瑜啊景瑜，你回家去吧。

“吾老欢喜陪侬个，吾不舍得侬走呀……吾会的想侬个……”

Jackson的嘴唇贴在景瑜的额头上黏黏糊糊地啜泣，他哪里舍得送景瑜走呢，他恨不得同景瑜做一对连体婴，永远在一起才好。眼泪滴在景瑜的眼睑，他不舒服地眨眨眼睛，Jackson慌里慌张擦掉眼泪，亲亲景瑜的嘴唇。

“之后你就把佢送走咗，嚟杀我老豆？”

Vin挑起眉毛不爽的对Jackson说，Jackson被铁钩穿了锁骨，除尽衣衫束缚在床上，他遭了不小的罪，身上尽是性虐伤痕。听了Vin的话，Jackson闭上眼睛不发一言，他如今被周生反杀受尽侮辱，唯有任人宰割。Vin作为香港新任地下皇帝的儿子，捏死他比捏死蚂蚁还要简单。

见Jackson不配合，Vin拿过一根假阳具捅进他的身体，开最大档。Jackson猛地抽搐了一下，腰部紧绷，眼睛不可遏制地涌起泪花。这根假阳具格外粗大，带有微电流，是Vin特意挑选的，Jackson挺了一会儿便无法忍受，哭着求Vin饶过他。

“拜托，你杀我老豆，我冇弄死你就仁至义尽咗！”

Vin撇撇嘴，凑上去舔舔Jackson嫣红的嘴唇，叼出他湿软的舌头来吮吸。Jackson仿佛变成了专属于他的充气娃娃，明艳漂亮，勾人性欲。

“拎出你本事嚟，等我玩腻咗就送你去搵你嗰姘头，唔系我就弄死你再杀咗佢，听明未呀？”

说着，他拔出那根假阳具，亲自上阵，把阴茎肏进Jackson那个他玩了几日还不腻的身体里，除了一如既往的紧致温热，还多了一下又一下的吸嘬感，让他头皮发麻，差点泄掉。

“乖，叫出声嚟我听下……”

香港这潭水，无风起浪便是后浪打前浪，人人都为后浪叫好，有几人关心前浪呢？

亵玩前浪的Vin算一个，任务失败的景瑜也算一个。

得知周生成为新任地下皇帝的时候景瑜辞职了，在上海市区开了家小甜品店，每天烘焙许多起司蛋糕，卖不掉就自己吃，因此即便他每天健身还是胖了不少，看起来倒是更可靠了。

来店里买甜品的多是小姑娘，看到店家帅气，纷纷讨要联系方式。

“我是gay。”

景瑜低头裱花，已经坚持不懈向他求爱一年多的那个短发姑娘趴在柜台上撅嘴，看来并不相信他的话。

“你老说自己是gay，可也没见你找男朋友啊，根本就是骗人的吧！”

“我有男朋友。”

景瑜专心将做好的蛋糕放进冷柜，一个眼神都不给短发姑娘。短发姑娘不依不饶地嚷嚷着不信，非要见见他的男朋友。景瑜烦不胜烦，随手指着店门回答她。

“下个进来的就是我男……”

话还没说完，景瑜看着店门外愣住了。

外面阳光正好，街景镀上了一层光辉，瘦削病弱的Jackson站在店门外，他穿着白色衬衣，笑得像个天使一样。

【老土结局】


End file.
